Harry Potter e o Globo da Flama Verde
by bezz
Summary: A História do menino que sobreviveu está chegando ao fim. Que lado vencerá neste sétimo ano da escola de magia de Hogwarts?


- CAPÍTULO UM -  
**A NOTÍCIA DO PROFETA DIÁRIO**  
  
A aridez que anunciava o verão descia lentamente pela Rua dos Alfendeiros, número 4. Mas nesta casa havia um detalhe especial. Harry Potter era um garoto muito diferente de todos os outros. Com seus dezesseis – quase dezessete – anos, Harry não gostava das férias de verão. Brigava com seus tios para fazer seus deveres de casa. E alem de tudo isso, algo mais fazia-o destacar-se entre os outros – era um bruxo.  
Harry era órfão. Seus pais foram cruelmente assassinados por um bruxo que também tentou ataca-lo, mas por alguma razão, perdeu todos os seus poderes tentando matar o garoto, que só saiu ferido com uma cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa. Este é o motivo pelo qual Harry é totalmente famoso no mundo bruxo.  
Harry morava com os tios, os Dursley. Seus tios gostavam de faze-lo sofrer. Tratavam-no com inferioridade, recusavam totalmente qualquer tipo de manifestação mágica. Principalmente o correio coruja que constantemente chegava em sua casa por meio de Edwiges, a coruja de Harry.  
A pouco tempo atras, Harry usava seu padrinho – considerado um assassino – para amedrontar os Dursley. Mesmo "esquecendo" de contar aos tios de sua inocência, Sirius morreu no Ministério da Magia, no final das aulas. Morar com seu padrinho era um sonho para o garoto; Mas o viu escorrer pelos dedos.  
Harry acordara bem cedo naquela manhã; Era o dia que iria para a casa de seu amigo Rony. O pai de Rony, Sr. Weasley, o buscaria na casa de seus tios para passar seu aniversario e os últimos dias antes de voltar a Hogwarts na casa dos Weasley, conhecida como a Toca.  
Descera a escada, colocando os óculos em seu rosto; Ninguém ainda havia acordado, o silêncio fazia barulho entre as tábuas do chão velho. Harry chegara a sala e olhara imediatamente para a porta; Lá estava sua mala, só esperando que Harry fosse embora.  
Fora para a cozinha; Sua barriga estara incomodando a noite toda. Não tivera tempo para jantar; Os estudos de Harry estavam consumindo todo seu tempo. Harry decidiu ser auror, um soldado do ministério da magia que luta contra as forças das trevas. Harry estivera estudando todo este tempo para que tivesse chance em passar com NIEMs – Níveis incrivelmente exaustivos de Magia – bem satisfatórios; e claro que ir arranjar tempo para ir a Hogsmeade – o vilarejo para o qual os alunos vão para os fins de semana na escola – era um de seus objetivos. Harry procurara algo para comer; a dieta de Duda – seu primo que mais parece um porco – não influenciava mais na alimentação dele. Chegou até a sentir pena, vendo os grapefruits que Duda iria comer mais tarde.  
Um assobio; Era Edwiges trazendo as mensagens do dia. Não era muito frequente Harry receber alguma correspondência que fosse alem da de seus amigos, mas o que recebera não era uma carta.  
  
- Edwiges, o que este profeta diário está fazendo aqui? – Harry perguntou à coruja, quando viu que a correspondência era um dos maiores jornais do mundo bruxo, e ao mesmo tempo o mais odiado por Harry; Mas a coruja já estava em sua gaiola, se alimentando e não ouvindo Harry.  
  
Achou que seria interessante saber de algumas notícias bruxas; Decidiu ler o Jornal. Sentou na poltrona estofada com pequenas flores vermelhas – que mais pareciam vinho de tão sujas que estavam – e desembrulhou o jornal. Passou os olhos lentamente por cada folha; Via bruxos acenando, um bruxo com uma capa roxo-cintilante assinando um papel que parecia ser realmente importante, vira também uma matéria de Rita Skeeter – que particularmente odiava, a ela e a suas histórias – e por fim, no canto direito, na terceira página, em um lugar quase que insignificante, uma notícia sobre os Riddle.  
A noticia trazia consigo uma foto pouco reveladora e um título estranho. Harry leu atentamente à aquela notícia; leu e releu.  
Os olhos de Harry se ofuscaram de uma maneira estranha. Como se uma lanterna tivesse sendo apontada para seu rosto. Harry começou a ficar aflito, tentando entender o porque do fenômeno. Uma pontada. Suas mãos pularam para o rosto, sua cicatriz acabara doer de uma maneira avassaladora. Harry segurava a cicatriz tentando fazer aquela dor parar. Estava desesperado, tentara olhar para os lados, mas seus olhos começaram a arder, como brasas em chama que estavam sendo encostadas em sua pele. Harry se jogou no chão, rolava de dor, seus olhos ardiam como nunca acontecera. Harry queria gritar, mas sua garganta se fechara, não conseguia soltar um som sequer. Harry sentia o chão frio, sua cicatriz doía mais e mais, ele espremia sua testa com os nós dos dedos, mas sua cabeça parecia querer sair entre seus dedos, latejava de dor. Harry rolou até bater em um espelho. Um espelho gelado e mal cuidado. Harry tentara se levantar desesperadamente, agarrou no espelho, a marca de suas mãos e o vapor que saia de sua boca embaçavam o vidro à sua frente. A dor começara a ceder. Harry respirava em um ritmo frenético e descoordenado. Via um garoto derrotado, acabado. Queria entender o porque de seu desespero. Olhara no espelho, observava cada parte da imagem, cada detalhe tentando procurar uma explicação. Mas uma parte do seu corpo destoara de todo o resto. Seu olhos brilhavam de uma maneira anormal. Uma luz da cor... Sua cicatriz deu um passo fulminante. A dor repentina que Harry sentira o derrubara sem defesa. Harry estava desacordado; Sua cabeça parecia não poder pensar em nada, tentara lembrar dos detalhes que vira, mas sua memória foi embora, como se um tufão tivesse passado em sua mente, levando seu sofrimento. Harry parara de seu preocupar.  
  
O sol aquela hora começara a adentrar pelas janelas foscas. Os feixes iluminados invadiam a sala e iluminaram o rosto de um menino caído. Os olhos de Harry, ainda cansados, abriram lentamente, como se resistissem serem úteis na luminosidade. Harry se sentia fraco, impotente, não sentia suas pernas e braços. Mesmo assim Harry tentara sentar, com uma grande forca que tirava da vontade de tentar fugir da luz do sol. Harry lembrara do espelho, mas não do que vira nele, lembrava de seus olhos foscos e da luminosidade que irradiava de seu rosto. Percebera com isso que não estivera no mesmo lugar que desmaiara. Estava perto da parede, em um local um pouco mais escondido. Entendeu rapidamente, Harry vira os Dursley na cozinha almoçando por um pequeno vão que as paredes permitiam-no ver.  
Harry levantou, massageando sua cicatriz com os nós dos dedos – sua cicatriz esta sensível, como se quisesse informar a Harry que infelizmente ainda não sumira. Colocou seus óculos, que estava ligeiramente desfigurados depois da queda. Chegara até a mesa onde deixara o exemplar do Profeta Diário que estranhamente parecia Ter se convertido em cinzas – não duvidara da possibilidade de seu tio ter posto fogo em cada página de seu jornal. Espanara as cinzas, que se misturavam com a poeira do chão. Vira que a mesa não teria sido danificada; Como se Tio Válter tivesse juntado as cinzas e colocado em cima da mesa para que Harry veja.  
Mesmo sabendo que Petúnia já o tinha visto de pé – e na mesma hora ignorado – preferiu não aparecer na cozinha para comer – não tiver tempo de comer o que tinha preparado, mas a fome repentinamente teria desaparecido. Pegou suas coisas – que se reduziram à gaiola com Edwiges – e fora para seu quarto.  
Pendurou Edwiges, que piava incessantemente como se percebesse que algo acontecera, mas o estado de espírito de Harry bloqueava automaticamente qualquer tipo de intervenção externa. Harry estava tão distraído – deitado em sua cama – que não percebeu uma pequenina coruja que batia com seu pequeno bico na janela fechada. Harry, depois de perceber que algo batia em sua janela, deixou Pichitinho entrar. Pichitinho era a coruja de seu amigo Rony. Trazia uma carta que mesmo pequena e simples, ainda representava uma grande dificuldade para que Pichi pudesse carregar.  
Harry pegou a carta. Como já sabia, era mesmo de Rony.  
  
_Oi Harry. Como vai ai na casa de seus tios? Ruim? Eu já imagino. Meu pai está pedindo para você desobstruir a lareira no caso de formos buscar você pela rede internacional de Pó de Flu. Mais ainda não decidimos se vamos realmente de Flu, a ultima confusão com isso ai na sua casa rendeu problemas para que papai possa colocar a lareira dos Trouxas dentro da rede por um tempo. Mas qualquer coisa, George e Fred deixaram alguns de seus caramelos incha-línguas e outros logros novos. Precisamos que alguém teste os novos doces! Se não formos de Flú, vocë vai conhecer o novo Ford Anglia do meu pai idêntico ao antigo. Meu pai esta louco por esse carro. Meu pai esta pedindo para você que traga algumas tomadas diferentes para ele, a coleção dele aumentou bastante depois de uma organização trouxe ter confiscado um pacote cheio delas. Mione também esta vindo para cá. Não se atrase, daqui a algum tempo estaremos ai. Só isso.  
  
Seu amigo, Ron_  
  
Harry estava um pouco melhor depois de saber notícias de Rony e Mione. Pegara um pergaminho e sua pena e escreveu de volta para Rony.  
  
_Rony  
  
A lareira já esta livre para vocês. Venham logo, eu já estou ficando ansioso! Quanto a coleção de tomadas, eu já juntei algumas para seu pai, e acho q ele vai gostar. Mione? Fale para ela que mandei um abraço. Como vão vocês dois juntos? Quero ver vocês logo! Estou com bastante saudade. Já estou esperando, tudo pronto.  
  
Um abraço, Harry_  
  
Harry estava realmente com muita saudade de seus amigos. A medida que ele crescia, melhor e maior ficava a amizade entre eles – sem contar que a amizade de Mione e Rony já estavam um pouco mais na frente.  
Descera, e fora verificar tudo, como já tinha feito algumas vezes. Como já sabia, estava tudo preparado para chegada dos Weasley. Harry fora na cozinha verse algo do almoço tinha sobrado. Viu Duda atacando a geladeira enquanto Tio Válter encarava-o, não gostava da felicidade no rosto de Harry, e muito menos bruxos malucos que fizeram seu filho ficar quase um metro de língua pela sala. Tio Válter preferiu não contar a Duda; Não queria ver seu filho – que mais parecia um leitão – sofrendo pela presença de pessoas malucas.  
Fora para seu quarto e levara tudo que ainda sobrara. Levantou a tábua no soalho e pegou todos os bolos e cartas restantes no buraco. Juntou tudo em uma trouxa e foi com tudo em mãos de volta para a sala. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou. As memórias daquela manha voltaram à Harry. Harry ficou tentando explicar os fatos, que com a felicidade de Ron e Mione pareceu ter sumido de sua cabeça por um tempo. Já estava anoitecendo. Agora era só esperar.


End file.
